


A Goodbye

by phyrestorm



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Goodbye, Jerks in Love, Underage Sex, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyrestorm/pseuds/phyrestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch didn't want a typical boring funeral full of sentimental speeches and pretty half-truths.  Fortunately, he knew he could count on at least one of the very few people he loved to stir things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye

Um. Hi. I know I'm not good at this, but he asked me to say something, so I'm going to read this. Something I wrote. A letter.

...Yeah. Ahem.

Dear Grizzly,

You know how much I suck at this and yet you still asked me to speak. Thanks a lot, honeybun.

Unlike most of the people who probably will have said stuff before me (and thank you for proving me right, Chimrene, Peeta, and whoever that guy with the purple hair was,) I'm not going to sugarcoat you. You were a bitter, wasted, sarcastic, filthy, mean, badly aging jerk when I met you, and you just got more so for the next 18 years until all that white liquor finally caught up with you.

You were also one of the bravest people I've ever known. One of the most cunning too. And when you felt like it, you could even be kind.

When I lived through the Games only to emerge into another world of darkness, you were there. You made me want to do something other than die (even if that was kill you half the time.) You made me feel something besides hatred for the entire world. Hatred for you specifically! Heh. No, seriously. 

You taught me to be patient. You taught me to lie. You reminded me how to laugh. And, most of all, you convinced me there were still things worth fighting for.

The revolution might not have happened without you. And if it had, we might still be under Coin's thumb. I know Katniss deserves most of the credit for that last part, but you inspired her just like you inspired me.

OK, maybe not JUST like. Speaking of which, you weren't bad in the sack, either.

Neither of us was ever the "happily ever after" type...actually, you know what? If Raya is there in heaven or whatever and you still want to marry her, do. You have my blessing.

It wouldn't be the first time you've been with a 16-year-old. Heh. Remember the time we...

HEY, YOU GUYS, SHUT UP! I'M NOT DONE!

I'll show you "inappropriate"...

Grr. Where was I.

...Anyway, the times I spent with you were some of the best in my life. 

As long as the Puma and the Sasquatch live, the Grizzly will not be forgotten. 

And yeah, I'll keep an eye on the Mockingjay and Bread Boy. And their little bun in the oven. 

What, was that supposed to be a secret?

I guess that's it. I told you I suck at speeches.

Rest well, Haymitch. You've earned it.

Your ally for life and beyond,

Johanna Mason

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone part of a longass fic about Johanna's life that I may or may not ever post. And yeah, Johanna slept with Haymitch when she was 16. It was very much her idea, and anyone who suggested to her that she was some kind of innocent who was being taken advantage of just might get an axe in the face.


End file.
